Starting a Family
by addictivetendency
Summary: Okita Sougo wants to start a family with Kagura. But what is a family without trials?
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, an OkiKagu family fic! Yaay, enjoy and feel free to leave reviews**

 **PS- I got a bit lazy with my other fic when I thought this up, Im really sorry, pls be nice haha**

They've been dating for more than a year now.

Everyone knew this was coming, they weren't that surprised. But still, finally revealing to each other how they felt was like a thorn waiting to be removed from everyone's neck. Frankly it was exhausting, trying not to talk about the topic to them, so it was a relief when they started "dating". The couple was a bit secretive at first. But as time passed, Sougo openly showed affection towards Kagura, not really caring about the questions other people posed at him. It started with small things like visiting the Yorozuya for "no reason at all", as he used to say. It progressed from that to Sougo and Kagura being openly possessive about each other. And everyone finally figured out that something was _really_ going on.

Being twenty-seven, Sougo was conscious that he would be hitting his thirties in a few years and that people are already pressuring him to marry his girlfriend, saying that life might pass him by if he didn't. Naturally, he agreed. Who better to marry than Kagura, the only woman who could make his life a living hell whilst enjoying it? But Sougo was a man of detail and preparation. Of course he had to think about where they would live, the children they planned to have and where'd they get the money. Well, money wasn't an issue for these "tax robbers", but Kagura had an ego that matched his. Of course she would want to challenge him and bring in money as well. But the fact is, with her job at the Yorozuya, no pay and all, she'd just be wasting her time there without any benefit from it. And it'd drive him crazy if she had these on-call types of jobs, once they were married, that she'd leave him all alone at random hours.

"Gin-chan would get lonely if I quit." Kagura had said.

"You sleep in a damn closet there, China." He replied. "Besides, you can live here with me. It wouldn't be the first time you lived under the same roof with a man who wasn't your husband." They were in his apartment that night, watching a television show.

Kagura lied down with her head on Sougo's lap. "What would I be doing here? I don't want to turn into those old ladies who only gossip about their neighbors!"

She did have point though. She'd get bored sitting around in his apartment, all day, just waiting for him to return home from work. She's just be a trophy wife for him. Maybe it wasn't fair of him to ask her to sacrifice such a big thing? He played with her hair, contemplating about his favor.

"Fine," he finally said. "You don't have to quit your job, but I want you to live here, where you can sleep in the comfort of a room, not a closet."

Kagura sat up, and looked straight into his eyes before giving him a ridiculous, but adorable, grin. "All right, I'll start tonight!" She pulled him down to lie on top of her hugging him tightly by the neck, like a child. "I'm now a woman. I have my own house." She said against his face.

He ticked her forehead. "Idiot, I pay for this house, you just get to live here." Their noses were already touching and he leaned in to kiss her. But his attempt was rejected when Kagura suddenly stood up, leaving him to kiss the couch, while pulling his arm.

"Come on! This is my first night as a resident here, we have to sleep in the same bed to make it official!" She enthusiastically said. It made Sougo laugh. She was probably mistaking this ritual with the ones newly-weds do to consummate their marriage. He thought it was pointless since it wasn't the first time they "slept" in his bed. Bu it was her, so he obliged. He followed her into his bedroom, but before he could enter the room, he was pushed back.

"Wait! I don't have any sleeping clothes." She worriedly said. She was wearing her red _cheongsam_ , which could honestly pass for a sleeping gown, so he didn't understand what the fuss was about. "I'll borrow some of your clothes. Don't come in while I change."

Sougo scoffed. "Are you serious? After we've done *this* and *that* a number of times, you're getting shy now?"

"You idiot, you're not supposed to see me change clothes yet, we might get jinxed!" Again, she might be confused about how the groom wasn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding. If anyone was an idiot, it was her. He chuckled. All her mistakes about weddings and moving-in together was making him excited about the idea of them _actually_ getting married.

"Okay, I'm done. You can come in now." When he entered, she was wearing one of his white shirts which seemed big for her and a pair of his shorts. It didn't necessarily scream "sexy" but he loved it anyway. He was about to tease her about her attire when Kagura suddenly, but playfully, tackled him to the bed, her arms wrapped around his neck once more. She was giggling like a little girl and then gave him a sweet smile. Her lips looked as though they were calling him to kiss her, so he attempted once more. But he stopped when Kagura's head plopped down, hitting her forehead with his mouth. She fell asleep.

"You're always asleep." He whispered. He adjusted her on his right side, so that both of them would be lying down comfortably. He was sort of expecting a sexier time with her, being her first night her, but love overpowered lust and he felt like this was more satisfying. He kissed her forehead before whispering:

"Good-night, China doll."

/

The next morning, he woke up to the sound of someone hurling in his bathroom. He didn't hurry but he headed to the bathroom to find a pale Kagura heaving above the toilet. He came closer and rubbed her back, to help her. He touched her forehead to find that it wasn't burning.

"You don't have a fever but you're definitely not okay." He said. Kagura flushed the toilet and proceeded to rinse her mouth at the sink.

"I'm all right." She replied. "I'm still sleepy so let's go back to bed." She took his hand and led him to his bed. He wanted to refuse, but he knew that Kagura would put up a fight, so he told her to go ahead while he got some medicine and a glass of water, just in case she felt sick again. It was a Monday, but he decided he wouldn't go to work until he knew she was feeling better.

And so his Monday consisted of Kagura vomiting once more, her sleeping a lot, and her eating a lot (which wasn't unusual). He asked her a few times to go see the doctor but she refused. SOugo gave up and just asked her to rest in his room, which she did.

He watched her lay down on the bed. Everything was normal, until Kagura held her belly for a while. Then it hit Sougo―could she be pregnant? After all, they weren't exactly a conservative couple. But he had to make sure. He felt his heart beat faster. But he didn't realize he was making an unusual expression so Kagura asked what was wrong. Sougo gave her one of those rare smiled she didn't necessarily hated. He sat on the bed and gave her a hug.

"Please, China, let's go to the doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

**I realized I made a lot of typos…edit!**

"I'm only agreeing just so you'd stop pestering me, got it?" Kagura threatened.

The clinic had a lot of patients today, visiting for their annual check-ups. They had to wait before their turn. He knew she didn't like the smell of hospitals or clinics and that they were oddly cold places, as she reasoned out. But Sougo had to confirm it. He was excited, of course, who wouldn't be? He'd get to marry his girlfriend and they'd have a baby already along the way. He'd achieve more than he was expected to before he hits his thirties. He was so excited that he was already planning the name of the baby.

"Souji…Souko…" He began muttering.

"What?" Kagura asked. "Are you seriously praying? I'm not going to die, you know."

Sougo raised an eyebrow. Why was it that he was the one who was suspecting this and not her? It was her body after all. Maybe she was just really ignorant about her body or maybe the Boss or her bald father never taught her about these things. He couldn't believe that he'd actually be the one to tell her about these things.

"Don't you have any idea what might actually be causing you to be sick?" he asked, knitting his eyebrows. "Any idea at all?"

"Are you telling me you gave me a virus? I swear―"

"No, I didn't!" he snapped back. She knew about STDs but she doesn't know about pregnancy. He gave out a sigh before he continued. "Do you even know how people are made, China?"

"Well, through sex, of―" This time it was her who cut herself mid-sentence. "Am I… Are you telling me…" He chuckled at her incoherent self and held her hand.

"You're such an idiot. You don't even know what's happening to your own body." He stared. "But we'll have to make sure. That's why I wanted you to see the doctor."

Kagura's cheeks turned pink. She was trying to suppress a smile, but failing. She was excited as well, obviously. He found it adorable that she felt the same way. She gripped his hand, painfully, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I might become a mom," she said, excitement filled her voice.

The nurse called out Sougo's last name signaling their turn. They stood up, with Kagura hugging Sougo's arm tightly, smiling all the way to the doctor's office.

"I guess we'll find out." He replied.

/

After a few rounds of tests, including taking a sample of her blood, which was a bit frustrating for the nurses because Kagura kept on thrashing around. The results were ready and they were sitting impatiently in the doctor's office. Kagura was fidgeting the whole time and Sougo had to reassure her.

"Don't worry," he said. She just gave her nod. When the doctor, who vaguely looked like Dr. Black Jack, finally came in, after what seemed like an eternity, he greeted them and proceeded to tell them the findings.

"Well, you don't have to worry, she's not sick. She probably just ate, or have been eating, something spoiled. She's over fatigued as well, which explains her constant drowsiness. Young lady, what have you been doing lately?" The doctor asked.

She thought about it for a few moments. "Well, lately Gin-chan's customers have been requesting difficult jobs like cleaning, moving, and carpentry. And since he's so poor, I rarely get to eat anything after the job."

"See, that's why moving in with me is a good idea." Sougo interjected. "Is there anything other than that?"

"Well, that's all we could find, why?" The doctor replied.

"She's not pregnant?" Sougo candidly asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Oh," the doctor started. It was obvious that the question caught him off-guard. "Welll, we don't have enough information about Yatos, even the other hospitals. They are a rare type off species nowadays, after all. And if the other information about Amantos also applied to Yatos, interspecies mating between humans and Yatos won't produce offsprings."

Sougo was silent. He was staring at the doctor's desk while clenching his fists until it turned white. No one had to ask about how he felt to know that he was devastated. He stood up, mumbled a thank you and walked out. At this point, he was more than devastated. He didn't know how he'd process the news. But in his fit, he hadn't thought about Kagura would feel. He turned around to see that she had already left the room and was standing behind him.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking―" he was cut off.

"You never think." She teased him. "That's why you're stupid. Come on, I'm hungry, let's go home." She gave him another sweet smile and walked ahead of him. He envied her at that moment. She was composed, she handled it better than he did. At the same time, he was ashamed. He didn't think about her, how he let her hopes up about starting a family, only to be let down by this news. He quickened his pace so he could catch up to her.

"All right, we'll eat anything you want, just name it." He said, as they stopped out of the building.

"I'll hold you to that. Better ready your wallet, you're going to be broke by tonight." She had expected him to make a snide comment but he just pulled her closer to him, as they walked, and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay," sadness lingered in his reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Sougo runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. The paperwork today was piling up and it was already past his time-off from work. He looked at the wall clock on the right side of him to find out it was already six-forty. He was getting anxious and he really needed to get home.

Since the incident with the doctor, Sougo came home earlier than he used to. If before, he got home from seven to eight in the evening, now he was home before six. He wanted―had to come home before Kagura does. That's why he made sure he did all his work before going home, leaving nothing undone so that he didn't have to take it to his apartment and lessen his time with Kagura. He wasn't a very articulate man, so he doesn't ask how she feels, but he was a man of action. He'd rather wait for his girlfriend than have her wait for him, lest Kagura sinks into any sort of depression.

But, to his surprise, Kagura never showed any sign. But her demeanor had changed drastically. She was now more affectionate than before and she's been more talkative. She's been livelier and doing unusual things like cleaning his apartment and trying to learn how to cook. It wasn't alarming but he couldn't help but feel frightened. Maybe she actually relished the news of not having children with him? But that would mean she lied about being excited for the pregnancy. It was all confusing but the only people he'd be able to ask were her close friends, namely, her Yorozuya family.

In his contemplation, Hijikata enters the room, a cigarette in between his lips.

"That's odd. You're still here?" the Vice-Commander asked.

Sogo gives an irritated sigh. "I wouldn't be if you hadn't given me these paperwork to do." Although the answer was disrespectful, Sougo still included respect in his tone. The eighteen year old Sougo would have been quick to give a snide remark, but he's grown now. Not just in the physical sense. It was high time he outgrew his inferiority complex. "You know that I should've been home ages ago, right?"

Hijikata tensed. Of course he knew. Both he and Kondou knew. It wasn't a secret to Kagura's Yorozuua family, so it was definitely not a secret to his Shinsengumi family. Well, at least for his superiors, anyway. Luckily, Kondou was very considerate and he always allowed Sogou to clock out earlier than usual.

"I'm sorry," Hijikata's tone was superior-like. "But you have to cover up for the absentees in your division." Sougo just shrugged and continued on with his work. As soon as he gave that response, Hijikata felt guilty. He didn't want another reason for Sougo to detest him, not after he dropped his killing intent towards him when he and the China girl got together. So, in some way, Kagura was to be thanked for Hijikata's more slumberous nights.

"All right," he sighed. "You don't have to beg. You can go home, I'll take care of everything." Sougo gave him a smirk.

"Thanks, Hijibaka-san." The captain replied. He took out his phone and dialed Kagura's number.  
A vain popped on Hijikata's temple.

"At least he didn't want to kill me."

/

On his way home, Sougo took a detour by passing by a neon-lit convenience store. Since he was late, maybe bringing her that seaweed snack she always loved would suffice as an apology. Maybe he'd bring her more than one pack of it, just to make sure.

His apartment was minimalistic. After the entrance, a not-so-long corridor would straighten out and the end would be the opening to their living room. It contained typical furniture like: a glass cabinet filled with photo albums and books, a wooden-framed, blue sofa, a brown, low table, and his television set. To the living room's left was their bedroom, it contained their comfort room, and to the right was the room that had their kitchen and dining table.

He announced himself and Kagura emerged from their bedroom, her hair stretched beck into a pony-tail, wet faced, and a towel in her hands.

"You're home!" she gleefully said. Sougo noticed that her eyes were a bit red, but not alarming enough. "I was washing my face when I heard you. I accidentally got soap in my eyes." She reasoned as she pouted. After that, she immediately gave him an air-depriving hug and smiled at him. "Hey, I cooked! You must be hungry."

He let her lead him to the kitchen and prepare their dinner. He sat down and admired her as she talked about her day at the Yorozuya. She was smiling, but her eyes looked tired, Sogo thought. But he wouldn't want to interrupt her story-telling, so he just asks her questions from time to time, and she'd blabber away her answers.

When they were done, the dishes already washed and the kitchen cleaned, they sat on the sofa flipping through the channels on T.V., either not liking the same show or both of them disliking it, until they Sougo got tired.

"Hey, let's go to sleep." He invited.

Kagura gave a shy smile at first, trying to look for words. "You're tired? Oh, okay. You go ahead, I'll just watch some more T.V." she said.

"You're not going with me?" He asked then started to pull her closer by the waist. "Come on, you have to cook breakfast tomorrow, right?" He was teasing her now.

But Sougo did not expect her to refuse another time, especially if he was offering her to sleep. In all honesty, he was more worried than he was hurt by her response. Kagura was starting to show those symptoms he dreaded. Was she starting to fall into depression? He wouldn't know what to do if she was.

"I bought you some of those disgusting pickled seaweed you like. It's in the kitchen." He said. He kissed her good night before heading into the bedroom. He didn't close the door, he could still see her spot from is bed. She came back to the sofa, holding the pack, and started flipping through channels once more. The whole time, he just watched her stare at the television while holding her snack until he fell asleep. He didn't remember Kagura turning off the T.V. nor eating her precious _sukonbu._

/

Sougo was running as fast as he can.

A few weeks later, two of his men from the first division didn't show up for work and he had to cover for both of them. Needless to say, he stayed until both of the paperwork for the day. It was a quarter before nine in the evening when he got off and to make matter worse, it started to rain. He didn't have an umbrella so he just placed his coat over his head and started to run. He was late again.

He arrived home around nine-thirty in the evening. As he was removing his shoes, he announced himself only to see the television in the living room turned on without anyone watching. Sougo didn't have to call her out, he knew she was there. He was about to enter the bedroom when he stopped himself, only peeking inside.

Kagura was crouched down on his bed. She was sobbing, but was trying to suppress it.

"Kami-sama, if you're there, don't let him leave me." She prayed.

Sougo took hold of his chest, just above his heart. He could feel it breaking. There was something awfully familiar about this feeling. It's as though someone's relative has died and you could only offer them words. Words were abstract and it could never really ease the pain. Somehow, even if you really wanted to, you knew that there was no way of cheering them up.

He waited, not speaking at all, until Kagura had calmed herself down before announcing himself once more. He returned to the entrance, giving the atmosphere that he just came home, and could faintly hear Kagura's footsteps and the creaking of the bathroom door.

"I'm in the bathroom. I'll be out in a few minutes." She shouted.

He just told her that he'd prepare their dinner in the kitchen and that she should follow after. After having an awkward dinner for Sougo and a conversation filled one for Kagura, they proceeded to do their usual routine: to watch T.V. in the living room.

Kagura opted for a comedic show. It didn't ease him that Kagura was laughing. He kept on contemplating whether they should talk about it, should he ask her? She thought of him leaving her but it was in fact the opposite. She could leave _him_ for all he knew. She had no future with him, why stay? Maybe it should have been him praying, begging to God that she wouldn't leave him.

"Hey," he said.

Kagura turned to look at him with her blue eyes, the ones he dearly loved. "Yeah?" Her expression was so innocent, as though there was no problem. He didn't want to ruin that.

"Nothing. Tired? Let's go to bed."

"Oh. I'm not yet tired, but you should go ahead." She smiled and turned to watch her show. He just agreed, kissed her good night, and headed to his room. The same routine for most nights. Him going ahead to sleep, just watching her sit in the living room until he fell asleep. Why was it like this? Shouldn't he be staying with her, not leaving her? Maybe this was why she thought he might leave her. Sougo turned around to go back and stand in front of her, blocking her view.

"Come on, turn off the T.V. Let's go to bed." He commanded.

Kagura slapped his left hip, giving him the hint to move away. "Move it! The show's getting good."

But Sougo was having none of it. He grabbed the remote from her to turn off the T.V. which obviously pissed her off. But her anger was replaced with surprise when Sougo picked her up from the couch, bridal-style. Kagura didn't complain, she just let him carry her to their bed, although she was curious.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, her tone a little bit sharp, just like how she usually talks.

Sougo lay down next to her, covering them both with the blanket. "Shush, just shut up." He pulled her closer to his chest and rested his chin on top of her head. "Go to sleep. We're going somewhere tomorrow."

 **END**

 **Ooh here comes the drama? Maybe… lol. Thank you for all you encouraging reviews and wonderful suggestions! Feel free to tell me how you thought about this chapter. Please be nice HAHAHA. Until the next chapter, see ya!**

 **BTW I read this KamuixKagura fic. It was so sad (mature content) but AMAZING. Maybe some of you might have read it? It's called Broken Bonds by angrybridesaber. It's really good that I just had to tell you guys (lol am I even allowed to advertise someone else's work?). Anyway, if you like devastating fics, that's a good story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, dear people. Some notes: first, I don't know the details where Mitsuba's body was buried. I'd like to think it's in Bushu (for the sake of the story): second, I also don't know whether the home the Shinsengumi left is still there, if they can still use it, or if Kondou still owns that dojo he had. But let's imagine it's still his and that Okita can use it, for the sake of the story.**

"So, you see, Boss, I need to borrow her for a little while." Sougo finished.

He came from the Shinsengumi compound, bringing the same news and request of leave for him and Kagura. He already gained the approval of Kondou, to Hijikata's reluctance, and now he needs the Yorozuya boss's approval.

"That's awfully nice of you, Okita-san, doing all that for Kagura." Shinpachi commented as he served tea. "Will it really help her to go with you to Bushu?"

Gin took a sip of his favorite strawberry milk and gave Sougo an expecting look. "Well? What good will it do her?" he asked.

Sougo was silent. What good will bringing her there do? Maybe it was wrong for him to pull her away from familiar people when she needed them most. But he didn't know what to do anymore for Kagura, and he knew that they didn't know what to do as well. There was no harm in trying, and this will definitely prove to her that Sougo wasn't leaving her anytime soon.

"Being somewhere new might excite her. It'll distract her mind, I'm sure." Sougo said. But he knew that half-assed answer wasn't convincing Gin because the samurai was raising an eyebrow at him. He understood that Gin only wanted to cheer up Kagura as much as he did. After all, he's her father figure. "And I need more time with her. Our jobs are reducing our time together." He admitted.

This might've been the convincing answer because Gin finally stood from the couch and headed to sit on his swivel chair. "Alright," he sighed. "But we'll need to replace the manpower that we'll be losing. How will you solve that?"

"Then I give you permission to use the Shinsengumi's first squad. For your more laborious requests, of course." Sougo smirked. He handed a folded document to Shinpachi and stood up. "I prepared. It has my signature and the first squad is under me, so they'll have to do what I say. Just give that to Kondou-san and I'm sure he'll oblige." With that, Sougo gave his farewell and headed out.

"Is he even allowed to do that? Isn't that an abuse of power?" Shinpachi asked as he examined the what-seems-to-be-fake document.

"Who knows? Well at least now we have a whole squad of slaves to do our work for us." Gin replied.

/

It was already afternoon on the day they finally arrived in Bushu. For the whole trip, Kagura admired the view from the window, all the while asking Sougo countless questions about his hometown. When she wasn't noisy asking questions, she was either eating or sleeping on his shoulder. He found it tiring but also rewarding to see his girlfriend preoccupied with things that made her happy. When she was asleep, he would hold her hand and simply admire her resting, peaceful face.

Kondou's dojo was as Sougo remembered it. Although the house and the dojo were empty, he could still remember the days they spent training before they had left for Edo. Some of the _shoji_ doors had holes in them, but were still useable, and the place had a lot of dust. No one had taken care of it, nor did Kondou ask anyone to. Sougo hadn't thought about that and as a consequence, he and Kagura had to clean the whole place for the first day if they wanted to sleep comfortably. It was a good thing the place wasn't too big.

"So, you just brought me here to clean? This wasn't my idea of 'romantic', you know." Kagura complained as she sat outside while Sougo cleaned.

"You can complain if you a _ctually_ cleaned." He replied, wiping the sweat off his face. "If you want that bath, you better start cutting the wood outside. You can do it faster than I will." Kagura pouted but knew he was right. That's the only thing he asked her to do so far, so she couldn't complain and it wouldn't really be tiring for her. She huffed and headed where the axe and wood were.

"You're the best samurai in Edo, you can easily cut all of these with your sword!" she complained again.

"I can do that but I know you won't clean in my stead. Besides, meals and baths are better when you're tired." He reasoned.

When all of their chores were done, including cooking which was for Kagura, and they've taken their bath, Kagura slumped down on the _futon_ , giving a sigh of relief. Sougo followed her into the room and placed their luggage in the sliding cabinet.

"I should be slumping down, you pig. I did most of the work." He said, annoyed. Kagura said something that he couldn't make out because it was muffled by the pillow she was hugging. "Come again?" he said.

"I said I'm bored! There's no T.V. and I want to watch before I go to sleep." She flailed her arms and legs, like a child throwing a fit. Sougo just rolled his eyes and followed her into the _futon_. He covered them both with the blanket and situated himself on top of her.

"If you're bored, we can do something else." His voice and expression hid nothing as he placed his hands on her hips. Sougo thought that her eyes reflected the same lust. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she let him kiss her senseless. He slowly slid his hands inside her pajama blouse and it crept up, sending alarms to her brain about where this was going.

Before Sougo's hands could reach anywhere, Kagura broke the kiss and started kissing the side of his jaw down to his neck. And before he could r _eally_ reach further up, Kagura switched their positions, while stopping her lips at his neck. He pulled her closer, encircling his arms around her waist. He waited for a few minutes for her to continue but was surprised to hear a light snoring sound.

He gently pushed her, so that she'd reveal her face. Surely enough, Kagura was fast asleep.

"Damn it!" he hissed. "Are you serious? You're asleep again?" His voice was more disappointed than angry. He groaned in annoyance and stood up to turn off the lights. When he returned, all his annoyance was erased when he stared at her sleeping face. It was more than enough to render him weak. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Pfft. Whatever, you pig." And he drifted into sleep with her smiling face as the last thing he saw for the night.

/

He woke up around six in the morning. Of course, Kagura was still asleep, and would still be until later. He moved her bangs out of her face. He wanted to wake her up, to start the day early with her, but didn't want to disturb her. So, instead, he got up to change his clothes into something casual. He was going to visit someone. But before that, he made sure that there was breakfast for Kagura in case she would wake up earlier than expected.

It was a long walk from the house to the cemetery. He left around seven but made a quick detour to but some things and arrived at around eight-thirty in the morning. Upon the entrance, Sougo quickened his pace. He was eager to visit her after a while. He thought that this was a good way for their catching up since a lot of things had happened and he was already her in Bushu. Might as well. He arrived at a grave stone with wilted flowers.

 _Okita Mitsuba_.

He knelt in front of the stone and took out a lighter and some incense. He also placed some of her favorite spicy snacks. When the formalities were done, he sat on the floor with his arms on his knees, as though he was just having a chat with someone. Well, not just with someone, but his beloved sister. He had no need to be shy to her and surely she would want him to feel comfortable when talking to her.

"Aneue," he started. "It's been a while, hasn't it? A lot's happened, you wouldn't believe it. Everyone's doing well, though. Even Hijikata-san. I think we're closer now. I guess you'd like that. Everyone's doing well, except for one. You haven't met her but I'll introduce you to her soon. I bet you'd like her." He paused. "She's really sad right now. But I don't know what to do. She thinks that I'll leave her because we can't have a baby together." He chuckled before continuing. "That's right. Your Sou-chan wants to be a dad. Anyway, she's wrong, you know? She's a pain in the ass but I won't do that to her. I don't want to."

This time, Sougo took two more things: a rose and a piece of paper. He wrapped the paper around the rose and burned it with the lighter.

"There's a ritual from another religion that says you should pray for a few days and ask for a sign through a rose. Something like that, I'm not sure." Another pause. "But I don't know the procedure so I'll just do this. Wherever you are, Aneue, if you're with God, or anyone who can grant me this, please tell them my prayer. I want her to be happy, but, as selfish as it seems, I want it to be with me. If anyone up there somehow grants us a baby, I promise that I'll take her back here to Bushu. I'll leave my job in Edo and come back here to take care of them."

He runs his hand once more over the stone and stands up to leave.

/

After a day of touring her to some parts of his hometown, they return with a tired but happy feeling. It was already evening by the time they got back and Kagura quickly volunteered to prepare their dinner. Their dinner went by with them reminiscing the places they went to and the people they came across with. Some strangers and some who recognized Sougo from his time there. But Kagura seemed a bit tense whenever a topic would come to pass. So he asked her when they went to bed.

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

She seemed reluctant to answer, but she did. "Where did you go this morning?"

"Oh, that." He replied. "I went to see someone."

Her eyes were suddenly filled with sorrow at the mention of the word "someone". To her, it felt like an identity she wasn't supposed to know. "Oh, alright." She managed.

It wasn't left unnoticed and being the honest person he was, he quickly explained. "Stupid, don't give me that look. I visited my sister in the cemetery. Don't get jealous." He laughed at her and she was quick to go on top of him and pin him in place.

"Why did you have to make it sound so ominous, idiot! Normal people don't talk like that." She was pouting. She was starting to reveal her uncertainties. Was she really _that_ afraid of him leaving her? Well, she had a point. He could easily find anyone else, as long as they were human. But Kagura's situation could be difficult, since the Yatos were rare and the only others she knew of were space criminals, she didn't have a future in having a family.

His eyes softened and it took her aback that she loosened her hold on him. He took advantage by switching their positions. His hand found its way to her face, caressing the soft, porcelain-like skin and traced his thumb down to her lips. He wanted to kiss her. But, nowadays, his kiss was like a sleeping potion to her, which he found annoying. What to do?

"Hey," his voice was low. "Don't fall asleep, okay?" As if she was a puppet, Kagura just nodded. And with her approval, Sougo gave her a passionate and hungry kiss that would drag on through the night.

 **END**

 **LOL WHAT IS SEXUAL TENSION THO. I know, it's sloppy, I don't know how to write those kind of things. But I will practice! And yay for drama! Thanks for the encouraging reviews, everyone, til the next chapter. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kagura was on the couch watching some T.V. when Sougo got home.

"I feel sick," she mumbled when Sougo finally reached the living room. He removed his coat and sat next to her, wearing an annoyed expression.

"Of course you'll feel sick, look at how you're sitting." Although she was on the couch, her body was upside-down, her head on the floor and her legs on the back rest. "All of your blood is probably in your head, replacing the brain you don't have." After reprimanding her, Kagura sat upright and tackled his torso with her hug.

"Oh, you're home!" she said. "You're on time today. I thought I would have to wait up for you." She buried her face in his chest and hugged him tighter. He responded by hugging her with one arm and caressing her hair with the other. "Do you want to have dinner?" she asked.

"No, I'm not hungry." He replied. He continued with his caresses. "Let's just stay her for a while."

X

"Yes, I feel sick. But we don't have to go to the hospital!" Kagura complained as she sat down on a chair. Sougo just patted her on the back. Even after the clinic issue, and Kagura hated medical places even more, he knew it was his duty to make sure that his girlfriend was in the best health. And even if she always reasons that she's a Yato, it was always better to be safe than sorry.

"Just have your check-up, okay?" he snapped. "I can't have the Boss chasing me when he finds out I don't take care of you."

She rolls her eyes at him and slumped her shoulders. "I'm okay, really!" For emphasis, she grabbed Sougo's hand and squeezed it, causing him to wince in pain. "See?"

He quickly withdrew his hand, lest she crushes it, and gave out a sigh of relief. "You threw up thrice already. I'm not taking any chances." Seeing her pouting and whining face, he kissed the top of her head. "I'll bring you that disgusting snack you like when I get home. I'm off, be a good monster and wait for your turn." Kagura stuck out her tongue as he left the building.

He walked the streets of the Kabuki District on his way to work. There were a lot of people today, he noticed. There must be some kind of sale at the market so he decided to check it. Maybe he'd get to buy Kagura her _sukonbu_ for a lower price. He scanned the stalls but didn't really find anything worth buying for a lower price. Plus, he couldn't find any of the pickled seaweed. They must've only sold them at convenience stores.

He was ready to leave the market when his eye caught an interesting sight.

There was an old lady, just sitting by the corner of an alley, with a medium-sized box in front of her. Sougo was curious as to what the lady was selling because he couldn't really see it from afar. He approached her only to find that there was a single, red rose lying inside the box.

"Granny, I don't think that selling a rose in an alley would make thugs want to buy it." He knelt down to her level. "And usually you sell flowers in by the dozen."

The old lady removed the scarf that was hiding her head, revealing a wrinkled face with a gentle smile. "Is that so? Then, I guess, I'm not selling them." She picked up the lone flower and held it in front of him. "Isn't it pretty, though?" She chuckled. "As pretty as the purple-parasol-lady."

He was surprised with what she said. Purple parasol? There was only one "lady" he knew that carries a purple parasol with her. "Does she, by any chance, have red hair?"

"Oh, so you know her?" the old lady replied.

 _She's my girlfriend, actually._ "Yes. And she's not pretty, she's a she-beast." The old lady just laughed at his joke and handed him the rose.

"Then I'll just give this to you, then." They both stood up, the old lady with difficulty, and she picked up the box. "Give it to someone who's as pretty as your 'she-beast'." With that, the lady walked away.

Sougo examined the rose. _Well, no one's as pretty as her but herself._ He tucked it into his coat's front pocket, not caring that he would later receive stares and questions for it.

X

He placed his coat on the arm rest of the sofa when he got home. "China, I'm home." No reply. "Are you here?" When he still didn't receive a reply, he took out the rose from his coat and headed for the bedroom. Well not until his China had leapt out from the said room to jump and hug him.

"You're awfully clingy today." He managed to say before his thighs hit the sofa's arm rest and they fell on the couch. Kagura's embrace became tighter and she started kissing his lips rather eagerly. He only got to say a few words, which were really questions, when her lips traveled from his mouth to other parts of his face.

"What's happening?" A kiss on his nose. "Your saliva's on my face!" A kiss on the cheek. "You're crushing me!" Another passionate kiss on the lips.

He was really confused at this point. Kagura had always been happy when he got home but this was mora than happy. Happy might be understating it. When she managed to calm down a bit, she held both of his shoulders and exhaled. She smiled at him.

"Welcome home, _Papi_." Emphasis on "papi". He squinted his eyes, silently questioning her about her new choice of nickname. The only person she called "papi" was her father. It didn't really sit well with him that she would call him like her father. He had to ask.

" _Papi?_ What are you saying?"

Kagura gave out an exasperated sound and handed him a folded document. "Read it. Hurry!" He accepted the paper. It was the test results from her check-up at the hospital. He took his time by reading some of the trivial parts, like her name and the address of the hospital, just to annoy her. But she was clearly waiting for him to reach a specific part of the paper because she yanked it back from him.

"I'M PREGNANT, YOU IDIOT!" she shouted at him.

His eyes widened at her statement. Was his ears deceiving him? Was he dreaming? No, Kagura's hug was very real and _very_ painful. He wanted to ask her to confirm it, to prove it, but no words were escaping his mouth. It only hung agape. Everything seemed to collide and cancelled each other.

"You're a dad, you idiot-sadist!" she punched his arm which snapped him out of his daze.

"But I thought―" he was cut off.

"The doctor thought so, too!" she was practically jumping on his stomach. "But he said that I was and he said I should come back with you for another check-up."

He stared at her with dumbfounded eyes. There was literally no expression or words worth using to describe how he was filling. Everything was blank for him. All he knew was that the one thing he couldn't have was finally here. He could only hug her in response. Shouldn't they celebrate? But with what? What could possibly match the news he received?

"Kagura," she was surprised that he called her by her name. "Let's get married tomorrow." He pushed her a bit so that he could stare into her blue eyes. "We can have a wedding any time, any way you like, but let's get married tomorrow."

Her wide eyes curved, she was smiling. "Alright." She kissed him again, making him lie down on the couch. "We'll get married tomorrow."

 _Thank you_ , he thought.

 **END.**

 **This one was hard to write because I really wanted to deliver the happy news wherein you guys get excited as well haha. Anyway, I'm on a roll today so please review! Thanks for your time, see ya in the next chapter.**


End file.
